<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much B, A Little More S by thescyfychannel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664467">Too Much B, A Little More S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel'>thescyfychannel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crochet, Drop Spindle, F/M, Knitting, M/M, Multi, Spinning wheel, stitch and bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim's first ever stitch'n'bitch does not go anywhere near according to plan, but it's only because she accorded the wrong plans to the wrong people—who are really, truly, very sorry that they were so poorly behaved.</p><p>Well. One of them was poorly behaved and one of them's sorry, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam/Kankri Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much B, A Little More S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks">Lizardlicks</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020">Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Porrim organizes a stitch and bitch.  Kankri is there to bitch.  Cronus surprisingly is there to stitch?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first ever meeting of your stitch and bitch goes exactly the way you expected it would for entirely different reasons than you had been sure it might.</p><p>That is to say, someone showed up to stitch, someone showed up to bitch, and there was a catastrophic implodening of the usual sort (all according to schedule, you are nothing if not self-aware re: your friend group), but it was Cronus with a drop spindle poking out of his backpack and a waterfall of crocheted lace spilling out of his hands, who's seeming awkward as he takes a seat, and Kankri, with his half skein of yarn he'd pulled from your stash and his borrowed needles of a matching size and mismatched colour, carrying far too much <em>bitch</em> for your own tastes.</p><p> </p><p>You stand outside the library and drag in a deep breath, trying to let the air calm your frayed nerves—you came very close to shouting Kankri down in there, and it's a little unseemly, given that you're supposed to be running the damn thing.</p><p>And then you see them: Cronus has Kankri by the scruff of his sweater, dragging him out the door to come and meet you.</p><p>It's enough to make you have to hide a laugh, Kankri looking like some overgrown, rowdy kitten and Cronus like a nursemaid dog as he drags the miscreant along. He stops, right before you, and gives Kankri a gentle shake. "What do you say?"</p><p>"Sorry," he mumbles, barely audible.</p><p>"<em>Kan</em>."</p><p>"<em>Sorry,</em> Porrim," Kankri says, and he's in such a sulk that it's almost fucking <em>cute</em>. "I was rude, and it was inappropriate for me to behave as I did, and—"</p><p>"I think," you say, cutting over him before his self-recriminations can turn into a rant of some kind, "we should stick to private knitting meet ups for the three of us from now on."</p><p>Cronus looks a shade put out, and you realize a moment too late that he'd been doing extraordinarily well for the entire session, neither a hair not comment out of place—he'd actively <em>engaged</em>, offering advice to a newer crocheter who had shown up unexpectedly, and sparking a long discussion with another spinner about what wheels were good for beginners. You bite down on your lip, worried and unsure.</p><p>"How about one of you knits me a gag?" And now you can tell that Kankri has hit his stride, in terms of making amends; his tone has turned rueful and there's a genuine apology in his eyes. "While I certainly think there are elements of such an event that could be made...more enjoyable, I'm willing to concede that—"</p><p>Cronus slaps a hand over Kankri's mouth. "He's sorry, an he won't do it again. Ain't that right?"</p><p>Kankri's looking a little more annoyed than sorry now, but he still nods before he tugs Cronus' hand down. "I'll go find a book, to keep myself occupied, and we can try again?"</p><p>"That sounds perfect," you tell them, and he and Cronus each loop an arm around you, one resting his cheek against your hair, the other brushing a kiss to yours. "I'll point you towards the pattern books, even—you can try to spot inconsistencies, find things you'd like us to make."</p><p>And now Kankri's eyes are gleaming, and Cronus picks up the thread of chatter (more excited than you've heard him in a long time) and everything is alright again.</p><p>You think you can handle this. You're pretty good at handling them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>